Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to information handling systems and more particularly to pre-boot diagnostic display functionality.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
The use of embedded controllers in information handling systems has increased in recent years. Broadly speaking, an embedded controller (EC) may be a device, system, or apparatus for remote monitoring or management of an information handling system. The embedded controller may be a secondary information handling system embedded in the information handling system. This secondary information handling system, in the form of the embedded controller, may include additional functionality. In many information handling systems having an integrated display, such as laptops, notebooks, netbooks, tablets, 2-in-1 systems, all-in-one systems, among others, the embedded controller may interface directly with the display in certain situations. For example, the embedded controller may support built-in self-test (BIST) of a liquid crystal display (LCD) monitor where the embedded controller asserts a general purpose input/output (GPIO) signal to send a display controller of the LCD monitor into a self-test mode prior to boot of the information handling system. However, the diagnostic capability of LCD BIST functionality provided to a user of the information handling system may be limited to basic display connectivity and operation.